creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Miru Minion
This article is from 2017 and somehow outdated. Will be updated soon. Basic Information Miru Minions are aggressive Creatures that look like Arctic Mirus wearing dark blue Holiday Pet Hats. They will only appear when being summoned by a Trog Trap and either the Trog Trap Events "Get to the Capture", "King of the Chill" or "Troggington fights back" are randomly initiated. They belong to Troggington's Minions, together with other Minion types. Different from common Arctic Mirus, Miru Minions will not burn in sunlight and will never be peaceful when being summoned on purpose, not even on game worlds set to "peaceful creatures" (a "Pro" world option). They are not to be mistaken with Target Arctic Mirus that appear only for "Snowball Fight" Trog Trap events started by Small Trog Traps. These very special Snowcube-throwing Target Arctic Mirus would only be vulnerable to Snowcubes, but not to any common Weapons nor Explosives, different from Miru Minions that can be hit with Weapons. General information Miru Minions look a lot like Arctic Miru Pets wearing dark blue holiday hats. However, holiday pet hats obtainable in the game can only be red, but not dark blue. Troggington's Minions will not drop their blue colored hats when dying either. These Creatures can attack from a distance and prefer to fight this way too; they will not come close to player characters, but even take a distance if players engage them in close combat. Miru Minions cannot be encountered roaming any Creativerse game worlds, instead they can only be randomly "summoned" when Trog Traps are placed, like the other Troggington's Minions. Trog Traps can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive that lasts for ca. one month around Christmas. When killed, Miru Minions will sometimes (not very often) drop special Holiday Loot Bags that will contain items and Rescued Toys similar to the content of Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will spawn after successfully completing Trog Trap Events. Target Arctic Mirus that will appear during "Snowball fight" events (tier 1, initated only by Small Trog Traps) look the exact same with dark blue holiday hats, but are a little smaller than Miru Minions. They never drop any Loot Bags after being defeated though, but always just vanish in a puff of smoke after being hit once by a single Snowcube. Spawning Miru Minions are helpers of Troggington and can randomly be summoned by this seasonal Frost Trog after he has been trapped in either a Medium Trog Trap or Large Trog Trap. There is no way for players to control which type of event will activate. These aggressive Creatures will appear when a Medium Trog Trap initiates the event "Get to the Capture (Tier 1)"; or when a Large Trog Trap initiates the events "Get to the Capture (Tier 2)" or "King of the Chill (Tier 2)" or "Troggington fights back". These events can be started anytime during day and/or night. Different from that, Target Arctic Mirus can only be randomly summoned by Small Trog Traps, and merely when the event type "Snowball Fight" is randomly being initiated by the Small Trog Trap. Miru Minions cannot be spawned on Mob Spawners (anymore). It might be possible that Mob Spawners will become able to spawn Miru Minions in the future though, especially when the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive will again take place. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Aggressive player-spawned Creatures can in a way serve as "watch dogs" activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the player who placed the Mob Spawners. Player-spawned aggressive Creatures cannot be set to "peaceful" on the Mob Spawner. While most aggressive Creatures will automatically be defensive-only if spawned with a Mob Spawner on a game world with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled, aggressive event Creatures - which would include Miru Minions - have so far always been aggressive when spawned with a Mob Spawner, even on game worlds set to "peaceful creatures" (a "Pro" world option). Target Arctic Mirus also cannot be spawned with Mob Spawners anymore, but if this should become possible in the future, they will most likely be always aggressive as well, and will again only be vulnerable to Snowcubes, but not to any common Weapons or Explosives. Behavior Miru Minions that appear within a certain proximity around either a Medium Trog Trap or a Large Trog Trap are always aggressive towards player characters and will attack them on sight if they are in a certain distance. The interesting thing about Miru Minions is that they cannot use any close combat tactics, but will always throw Snowcubes. Whenever a Snowcube hits a player character, it will deal cold damage over time for 4 seconds. Miru Minions usually will not move from the place they have spawned at, but might get closer to player characters if they could not hit them with Snowcubes otherwise because of the distance or obstacles. If you run up to them to engage them in close combat, they will keep on throwing their Snowcubes, but sometimes even try to take a step back to improve their aim. An even more interesting fact is that Miru Minions are actually pretty bad at throwing Snowcubes. Most of their throws will miss player characters, but sometimes (actually even more often in a crowd) they might hit their fellow Minions instead, which will inflict damage to them as well as push them upwards into the sky. These Creatures are even aggressive on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled. The same can be said about Target Arctic Mirus all in all, however their only vulnerability is against Snowcubes being thrown at them that can defeat them in just one hit. Combat Miru Minions can be killed by 5 hits with a Lumite Sword (or Legendary Golden Sword or Rainbownator 5000 or any other Lumite level sword). It is recommended to circle a Miru Minion while whacking it with a melee Weapon to avoid being hit by it. However, since these Creatures appear during Trog Trap Events, they will often spawn in pairs or groups, sometimes together with other types of Troggington Minions. Because of this, using Explosives like Armor-Piercing Bombs and Explosive Bombs is recommended. Since update R30 on April 6th 2016 all Creatures can swim, so liquids will not stop them from pursuing or fighting player characters any longer. But Miru Minions could still drown when being trapped in/under liquids for too long, even though they seem to be immune to elemental damage dealt by Freeze Bombs, Fire Bombs, Corrupt Bombs, Corrupted Water liquid Lava and the like. However, they can usually be stunned with Stun Bombs and pushed away with Snowcubes and Force Bombs. Like all other Creatures, Miru Minions can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). So they can be held back by high walls (probably activated with a Block Phaser), but of course also by fences, wicket gates, doors and the like. Actually, Target Arctic Mirus are much the same in that they are also always aggressive and can only use ranged combat as well by throwing Snowcubes that also deal 4 seconds of cold damage over time. However, since only one bull's eye with a Snowcube can defeat Target Arctic Mirus and make them vanish in a puff of smoke, they can knock each other out very easily too. A Target Arctic Miru that has been hit by a Snowcube of their fellow/s will be launched upwards and then go poof there. Loot When killed, Miru Minions can drop 1-5 stacks of items in their Holiday Loot Bags. These special Loot Bags will nearly always contain 1-2 Rescued Toys. Their Holiday Loot Bags can additionally randomly contain: * 1-5 Basic Health Potions, * 1-2 Speed Potions, * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, * 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions, * 1-2 Crystal Shards, * 1-2 Infused Crystals, * 1-2 Fire Bombs, * 1-2 Freeze Bombs, * 1-2 Force Bombs, * 1-2 Basic Extractors, * 1-2 Advanced Extractors, * 1-2 Basic Excavators, * 1-2 Advanced Excavators, * 1-2 Super Excavators, * 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, * 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, * 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, * 1-2 Frigid Pies, * 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, * 1-2 Frigid Soups, * 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, * 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns * and/or other similar items. Target Arctic Mirus appearing during "Snowball Fight" events will never drop any (Holiday) Loot Bags in comparison to that. Taming Miru Minions cannot be tamed and will refuse to become your Pets. They are probably only loyal to Troggington III. The same goes for Target Arctic Mirus. Other Minions of Troggington * Chizzard Minions * Coolworm Minions * Rambeau Minions Category:Creatures Category:Events Category:Event Creatures Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event Category:Aggressive Creatures